1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a supporting device for a display apparatus, and, more particularly, to a supporting device for a display apparatus in which a stand is rotatably connected to a body of the display apparatus, and a display apparatus having the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A display apparatus, such as an LCD or PDP, includes a supporting device to support a body of the display apparatus and to adjust the angle of a body screen. The supporting device is disclosed in Korean Registered Patent Publication No. 10-0512719 (published on Sep. 7, 2005).
The supporting device, disclosed in the above publication, comprises a link member interposed between a monitor body and a base member, a base hinge to rotatably connect one end of the link member to the base member, a monitor hinge to rotatably connect the other end of the link member to the monitor body, and an auxiliary link member to convert a rotating movement of the link member relative to the base member into a rotating movement of the monitor body. In operation of the conventional supporting device, by rotating the base hinge and the monitor hinge, the angle of the monitor body relative to the base member can be appropriately adjusted. Also, the supporting device can be folded to reduce the volume of a package, for the sake of easy storage and carrying.
The monitor hinge of the above described supporting device comprises a frictional structure to provide a rotating shaft with a frictional force for keeping the screen angle of the monitor body in an adjusted state, and a retainer structure for restricting the rotation of the monitor body within an angle adjustment range.
The retainer structure includes a seesaw type stopper supported by a spring. When a user rotates the monitor body beyond the angle adjustment range of the screen, the monitor body is caught by the stopper, so as not to be rotated further. Then, when the user operates the stopper to release the monitor body from the stopper, the monitor body is further rotatable, to allow the supporting device to be folded completely.
However, since the monitor hinge, having the frictional structure and the retainer structure, has a single assembly form, the above described conventional supporting device has a problem of a complicated connection between the monitor body and the link member in the course of manufacture.
Furthermore, the retainer structure has a complicated configuration and tends to cause trouble in use because the user has to manually release the monitor body from the stopper of the retainer structure when it is desired to completely fold the supporting device.